Planet Family
Planet Family is a homemade TV channel made for kids and families too, it debuted on January 3, 1997 as a division of CBS. It consists of airing classic cartoons and classic sitcoms, and even some current ones. Some of the shows acquired for this channel go from Cartoon Network, The Jim Henson Company, Hanna-Barbera, Nickelodeon, Film Roman, Paws, Inc., United Feature Syndicate, 20th Century Fox, Scholastic Productions, and Saban Entertainment. There were also a few DIsney shows too, but they stopped airing after 2001, all of them, except for Darkwing Duck. Programming Current Programming *Rocko's Modern Life *The Bugs and Daffy Show (a compilation of Looney Tunes Shorts) *Blue's Clues *WKRP in Cincinati *The Mary Tyler Moore Show (during the Season 7 airings, the Season 7 version of the theme song is replaced with the Season 2 and 6 music containing clips from the show itself) *Fraggle Rock *Garfield and Friends *The Magic School Bus (all the Producer Says scenes are remained intact) *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? *Planet Action (with shows like Sailor Moon, Batman, The Powerpuff Girls (1998), Captain Planet, and Darkwing Duck) *Batman (starring Adam West) *CatDog *Planet Family's Cartoon Theater *Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Batman Beyond *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Digimon *The Chuck Jones Show (a compilation of cartoons directed by Chuck Jones) *Rugrats *The Fairly OddParents *Johnny Bravo *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *Animaniacs *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines *RobotBoy *Franklin *Codename: Kids Next Door *The New Scooby-Doo Movies *The Scooby-Doo Show *Hee Haw *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Hill Street Blues *Dexter's Laboratory (Seasons 1 and 2 only) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy *St. Elsewhere *Duck Dodgers *Totally Spies *Teen Titans *Sailor Moon *The Dick Van Dyke Show *Pokemon *The Mary Tyler Moore Hour *Kid vs. Kat *Happy Days *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Former Programming *Gullah Gullah Island (1997-2003) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1997-2001) *The White Shadow (1997-2000) *The Bob Newhart Show (1997-2001) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1997-2001) *Friday Night Live (1999-2003) *Invader Zim (2001-2004) *Scooby Block (1997-1999) *Super Chunk (1997-1999) *Cow and Chicken (1997-2003) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2002) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1997-2003) *Goof Troop (1997-1999) *DuckTales (1997-2001) *Doug (Nickelodeon series) (1997-1999) *Road Rovers (1997-2000) *Super Friends (1997-1999) *Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers (1997-2001) *VBNO: The All Cartoon Request Show (2000-2001) *Planet Family's The Top 5 (2002-2004) *Superman (2002-2003) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1997-2001) *Top Cat (1997-1999) *Super Globetrotters (1997-1999) *Sheep in the Big City (2000-2002) *The Flintstones (1997-2000) *Max Steel (1998-2001) *Captain Planet (1997-2000) *Yogi Bear (1997-1999) *Cartoon-a-Doodle-Doo (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Hong Kong Phooey (1997-2001) *Huckleberry Hound (1997-1999) *Dudley Do-Right (1997-1999) *Yogi's Gang (1997-2001) *Godzilla (1997-1999) *Prime Time (2001-2004) *The Muppet Show (1997-2002) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2003-2004) *Samurai Jack (2003-2004) *Pinky and the Brain (1997-2001) *The Looney Tunes Show (2001-2004) *Scooby Universe (2002-2004) *Little Bear (1997-2000) *Rhoda (1997-2000) *Tom and Jerry (1997-2000) *Droopy, Master Detective (2000-2002) *Thundercats (1997-2001) *Inspector Gadget (1997-2001) *Static Shock (2002-2003) *Yu-GI-Oh! (2002-2004) *Justice League (2001-2004) *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (2002-2003) *Gumby (1997-1999) *Atom Ant (1997-1999) *Danger Mouse (1997-1999) See Also The Planet Family Coming Up Next Gallery Category:TV Channels